diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Haus Nebeltänzer
| Klassenbeschränkung = | Schwerpunkt = Adels-RP, Gesellschafts-RP (Konflikte und Intrigen) | Einsatzgebiet = | Forum = http://nebeltänzer.de/nebeltaenzer/}} Haus Nebeltänzer In aller Kürze Das Haus Nebeltänzer ist ein sehr reiches Adelshaus, dessen Wohlstand vor allem auf Handel (mit Waffen) beruht. Die Nebeltänzer unterhalten neben einigen kleineren Besitztümern im Norden des Immersangwalds das Anwesen Nebelflucht, dessen weitläufige Gärten ihresgleichen suchen. Der Wohlstand und die Konzentration auf den Handel auch über die Grenzen des Hohen Reiches hinaus ließen die Nebeltänzer in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten politisch selten in Erscheinung treten. Umso legendärer ist die Dekadenz dieses Hauses, der Hang zum hemmungslosen Ausleben persönlicher Gelüste – und das Spiel im Nebel der Intrigen, das angesichts des Namens nahezu sprichwörtlich scheint. Es gibt nur eine wahre Sünde - Die Dummheit. 'Die Geschichte' Das Haus Nebeltänzer ist eine alte, traditionsreiche Adelsfamilie, die vor etwa 4000 Jahren das erste Mal Erwähnung in den Chroniken findet und sich seit dem großen Trollkrieg vor etwa 2800 Jahren ausschließlich dem Handel widmet– dem Grundstein des Reichtums. Mit dem wachsenden Wohlstand pflegten die Nebeltänzer einen zunehmend dekadenteren Lebensstil, der im Laufe der Jahrhunderte nahezu sprichwörtlich wurde. Ausufernde, oft mehrtägige Feste waren Gang und Gäbe, Geld schien dazu da, verprasst zu werden. Man scherte sich nicht um Skandale, exzentrische Vorlieben waren ebenso an der Tagesordnung wie Macht- und Ränkespiele untereinander. Als Auorien Nebeltänzer vor etwa 140 Jahren seinem Vater auf den Fürstenthron nachfolgte, übernahm ein anderer Typ Nebeltänzer die Herrschaft – ein harter Geschäftsmann, der sich keine Schwächen leistete und die Geschäfte des Hauses energisch vorantrieb. Sein Sohn Rhuyven galt hingegen als der verschwendungssüchtigste Fürst, den die Dynastie je hervorgebracht hatte, und man erzählt sich, dass er sich lieber in nächtelangen Orgien verlor, als sich um die Geschäfte zu kümmern. Der Tod Auoriens gab Rhuyven die Gelegenheit, seine erste (von seinem Vater bestimmte und verabscheute) Gemahlin zu verstoßen und die junge Adlige Anaeda Silberlicht zu heiraten, der er rettungslos verfallen sein sollte. Er überließ die Geschäfte seiner Gemahlin, der es wohl zu verdanken ist, dass das Haus nicht in den finanziellen Ruin stürzte. Anaeda gelang es, aus den ersten beiden Kriegen finanziellen Nutzen zu schlagen, indem sie sich auf den Handel mit Waffen und kriegsbegünstigenden Materialien verlegte. Der dritte Krieg traf auch das Haus Nebeltänzer empfindlich. Anaeda drängte bereits bei den ersten Berichten über das Nahen der Geißel dazu, Silbermond zu verlassen, doch der Fürst wiegelte ab. Daher zog sich die Fürstin mit einigen Getreuen in die Sicherheit der Wälder von Quel’Thalas zurück, während Rhuyven in der Stadt verblieb. Es heißt, der Fürst habe in jener Nacht, als Silbermond fiel, ein rauschendes Fest veranstaltet. Man berichtete später, dass er sich noch über die ungeladenen Gäste beklagt haben soll, ehe er als einer der Ersten den Tod fand. In den folgenden Jahren unterstützten Anaeda und die geflohenen Elfen mit Hilfe der geretteten Reichtümer den Wiederaufbau der Stadt und trieb die Entwicklung neuer, arkaner Waffen für den Krieg in der Scherbenwelt voran. Fürstin Anaeda galt bis zum offenkundigen Verrat des Prinzen als Befürworterin dieses Krieges, wandte sich dann aber wie so viele Adelshäuser von der Dynastie Sonnenwanderer ab und stellte sich auf die Seite der Zerschmetterten Sonne. Jüngst wurde das Haus von einigen schweren Zwischenfällen erschüttert. Die beiden Erbprinzen, die Söhne der Fürsten, verschwanden spurlos – Gerüchten zufolge entweder auf Betreiben ihres Vetters Rhamion, der ihnen als Erbprinz nachfolgte, auf Veranlassung der Fürstin selbst oder in Folge eines Machtkampfs mit einem konkurrierenden Handelshaus. Kurze Zeit später verschied auch der neue Gemahl der Fürstin bei einem unglücklichen Treppensturz – keine zwei Monate nach der mit viel Prunk begangenen Hochzeit. Vor einigen Wochen geschah dann das Unglaubliche - Fürst Auorien, der seit mehr als 70 Jahren als tot galt, kehrte unvermittelt auf die Bühne zurück. Wie immer es dazu kam, der alte Herr schien quicklebendig und willens, das Heft wieder in die Hand zu nehmen und das Haus mit alter Zielstrebigkeit zu führen. Doch ebenso plötzlich wie er erschien, verschwand er auch wieder, zeitgleich mit seiner Tochter Meryssa, sodass man einen Zusammenhang nicht ausschließen mag. Womöglich hatte die Fürstin ihre Hand im Spiel, zumindest vermutet man das (hinter vorgehaltener Hand), denn sie scheint die Einzige, die sowohl vom Verschwinden ihres Schwiegervaters, als auch vom Ableben ihrer ungeliebten Schwägerin profitieren würde. Aktuell fährt das Haus wieder in ruhigeren Fahrwassern und widmet sich der Neuorientierung der Handelsbeziehungen. Doch hinter den Kulissen werden bereits wieder die Strippen gezogen, die das Haus nicht ruhen lassen. Jüngst erst hat Fürstin Anaeda eine Bastardtochter ihres verstorbenen Gemahls nach Nebelflucht geholt und obendrein eine blutjunge, entfernte Verwandte, die sie allem Anschein nach zu möglichen Erben des Nebeltänzervermögens aufbauen will - was relevant wird, sollte dem Erbprinzen etwas zustoßen. Persönlichkeiten Fürstin Anaeda Nebeltänzer, geboren Silberlicht Die Fürstin ist die Witwe des letzten Fürsten Rhuyven Nebeltänzer und aktuelle Regentin des Hauses. Anaeda ist gerissen, geschäftstüchtig und wunderschön. Man sagt, der Fürst sei ihr in tiefster Liebe ergeben gewesen – ein Umstand, den sie sich Gerüchten zu Folge Zeit seines Lebens zu Nutze gemacht hat. Nach dem Tod des Fürsten übernahm Anaeda die Regentschaft erst für ihre beiden minderjährigen Söhne, dann für Rhuyvens Neffen Rhamion. Sie ist die starke Person im Haus, bei der alle Fäden zusammenlaufen. Gerüchten zufolge hält sie sich wechselnde Favoriten, besitzt jedoch genug Diskretion, diese im Hintergrund zu halten. Die Rückkehr Fürst Auoriens ist für sie eine Katastrophe. (Anaeda wird als NSC geführt, ist aber ingame nach Absprache anspielbar) Erbprinz Rhamion Nebeltänzer Rhamion ist der Sohn von Alnara Nebeltänzer, der jüngsten Schwester Fürst Rhuyvens, und Fürst Lethariel Sonnental. Sein Vater verstarb unmittelbar nach seiner Geburt, sodass er unter Rhuyvens Vormundschaft aufwuchs und bis zu seinem 13. Lebensjahr als offizieller Erbe galt. Die folgenden Jahre bis zum Einfall der Geißel wuchs er in Lordaeron auf, wo seine Mutter die Geschäfte des Hauses Nebeltänzer führte. Später gehörte er zum Gefolge der Fürstin. Das Verschwinden der Zwillinge hat ihn in der Erbfolge vorrücken lassen, sodass er heute Erbprinz des Hauses Nebeltänzer ist. Rhamion gilt trotz seiner Jugend als ernster und beherrschter Geschäftspartner, der langsam in die Gepflogenheiten gesellschaftlichen Umgangs hineinfindet. Der Erbprinz gilt dank der Ausbildung in Lordaeron als fähiger Kämpfer. Baronin Meryssa Nebeltänzer (inaktiv) Meryssa ist die jüngere Schwester des letzten Fürsten, Rhuyven Nebeltänzer. Ihr Vater war Auorien Nebeltänzer, der ihr jahrelang Einblick in seine Geschäfte gewährte, ehe er sie mit einem Magiestudium förderte. Nach zwei kurzweiligen Ehen, die beide mit dem tragischen Tod ihrer Gatten endeten, schloss Meryssa sich den Kirin Tor als Arkanistin an und bekleidete in Dalaran den Rang einer Diplomatin. Nachfolgend hatte sie den Posten einer Dozentin für Weissagung inne und heiratete vor ca. 50 Jahren den Grafen Eridien Goldschwinge; mit ihrer gemeinsamen Rückkehr nach Quel'Thalas widmete Meryssa sich der sozialen Präsenz der Grafschaft. Nach dem vermeintlichen Tod des Grafen kehrte sie dem Hohen Reich erneut den Rücken, erst vor gut einem Jahr zog sie in das Anwesen der Nebeltänzer ein und wurde wieder Teil der Öffentlichkeit. Bei der Gräfin handelt es sich um eine elegante Frau, deren undurchsichtige Art und berückende Schönheit kaum Aufschluss über ihre wahren Motivationen geben. Auch ihre Position im Haus ist ungeklärt, sodass allenfalls haltlose Spekulationen über ihr Verhältnis zu der Fürstin und dem Erbprinzen existieren. Ebenso haltlos sind die facettenreichen Gerüchte, die über sie kursieren, begonnen bei der Behauptung, sie habe sich stets von dem Ruf ihrer Familie zu distanzieren versucht, geendet bei der Unterstellung, sie sei die Inkarnation des Namens „Nebeltänzer“. Erst kürzlich wurde ihre Ehe mit Graf Goldschwinge aufgelöst. Sie ist verschollen, wahrscheinlich im Zusammenhang mit dem erneuten Verschwinden ihres Vaters Auorien. Graf Eridien Goldschwinge (inaktiv) Eridien ist der Graf der reichen Grafschaft Goldschwinge. Seit seinem 14. Lebensjahr ist er das Oberhaupt der Familie und gleichzeitig der letzte lebende Goldschwinge, da seine Familie einer Attentatsserie zum Opfer fiel. Er gilt als gnadenloser Geschäftsmann, der den ehemals stagnierten Metallhandel der Grafschaft eigenhändig zu alter Größe zurückführte. Ebenso diente er dem thalassischen Militär rund fünfzig Jahre als Kampfmagier, bis er ehrenhaft entlassen wurde und Forschungen in Dalaran betrieb. Vor ca. 50 Jahren heiratete er die Baronin Meryssa Nebeltänzer. Während der Geißelinvasion verschwand Eridien und wurde für tot erklärt. Erst vor wenigen Monaten erwies sich diese Annahme als Irrglaube. Der Graf ist ein berechnender, kalkulierender Mann, der sich jeden Vorteil zunutze macht, wenn es seinen Zwecken dient. Wie eine Bugwelle schiebt er seine arrogante Selbstsicherheit vor sich her und kümmert sich kaum um Übertretungen der Etikette. Er ist schließlich Graf Goldschwinge. In seinen Augen Legitimation für alles. Graf Goldschwinge hat sich aus den Geschehnissen um das Haus Nebeltänzer zurückgezogen. Bespielte dienstbare Geister Naelys Mondsang Niemand weiß, was den Prinzen dazu bewogen hat, diesen Straßenköter in seine Dienste zu nehmen, aber Naelys‘ Aussehen und die Tatsache, dass die beiden recht vertraut scheinen, befeuert die Gerüchte, der Prinz schätze die Gesellschaft hübscher junger Männer. Auch ist nicht wirklich klar, was der junge Elf eigentlich genau tut. Oft sieht man ihn am Anwesen herumlungern oder in der Stadt, wo er seinen alten Beschäftigungen nachzugehen scheint – Glückspiel und Frauenröcken hinterherjagen. Gerüchte ... über das Haus ... *„Alles Verrückte.“ *„Fürst Rhuyven soll für eine einzelne Feier mehr ausgegeben haben als andere Adlige in einem ganzen Jahr einnehmen.“ *„Das Haus gleicht im Innern einer Viperngrube.“ *„Dem alten Fürsten Auorien konnte man nichts vormachen. Er galt als strenger Fürst und unnachgiebiger Geschäftsmann. Man munkelt, die Nebeltänzer seien damals reicher gewesen als das Königshaus.“ *„Die Nebeltänzer waren schon immer exzentrisch. Es gab einmal eine Fürstin, die hielt sich wilde Nebelparder, die sie bei Feierlichkeiten frei im Anwesen laufen ließ, um sich am Erschrecken ihrer Gäste zu ergötzen. Zum Glück hatte man den Tieren Krallen und Zähne gezogen, sonst hätte es womöglich Tote gegeben.“ *„Die haben einen Bären im Stall stehen. Einen echten Bären! Bald ein Dutzend Schreiter hat der schon gefressen und einen unvorsichtigen Stallburschen dazu!“ *„Das Haus soll sogar eine kleine Insel besitzen, kann man sich das vorstellen?“ *„Die Gärten des Anwesens sind einmalig. Man munkelt, die Gärtner der Fürstin gießen die Rosen jede Nacht mit noch warmem Blut. Das erklärt auch die tiefrote Farbe.“ *„Im letzten Jahr erstand der Verwalter der Nebeltänzer erstaunlich viele Koi-Karpfen. Große, teure Exemplare, bestimmt genug, um drei Teiche zu füllen. Was machen die nur mit den armen Tieren?“ *„In den letzten dreihundert Jahren soll kein Fürst seinen Vorgänger auf natürlichem Wege beerbt haben.“ *„Schlimmer als jede neblige Sumpflandschaft" *Fürst Auorien wurde ermordet. Schon wieder. Aber er wird zurückkommen, und dann wird er Rache üben. ... über die Fürstin ... *„Fürstin Anaeda soll sich einen Orc als Lustsklaven halten. Wi-der-lich!“ *„Ohne die Fürstin wären die Nebeltänzer schon lange verloren. Sie können froh sein, dass Fürst Rhuyven sie geheiratet hat.“ *„Fürstin Anaeda hat einen Damenbart. Ihre Diener müssen ihn jeden Morgen rasieren.“ *„Fürst Rhuyven soll einen Harem gehabt haben. Aber nur, weil Fürstin Anaeda es erlaubt hat.“ *„Welch tragisches Schicksal, schon zum zweiten Mal den Gemahl zu verlieren. Man munkelt jedoch, jemand habe bei Fürst Rabenseeles Treppensturz nachgeholfen. Angeblich steckte ein Dolch in seinem Rücken, als man ihn auffand. Doch davon will später niemand mehr gewusst haben.“ ... über den Erbprinzen ... *„Der junge Erbe des Hauses, Rhamion, soll sich erstaunlich schnell an die neuen Umstände angepasst haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht erleben wir gerade die Geburtsstunde eines wahren Fürsten.“ *„Ach, der Prinz ist doch bloß ein Hampelmann der Fürstin.“ *„Hätte die Fürstin einen anderen Erben, hätte sie Rhamion vermutlich längst beseitigt. Die hassen sich bis aufs Blut.“ *„Prinz Rhamion soll heimlich von Graf Goldschwinge adoptiert worden sein.“ *„Hätte Prinz Rhamion schwarze Haare, er sähe aus wie der alte Fürst Auorien.“ ... über den Graf und die Baronin ... *„Fürstin Anaeda und Baronin Meryssa reden kein Wort miteinander, sofern die Situation sie nicht dazu zwingt.“ *„Die Baronin zählt sicher zu den schönsten Frauen Silbermonds.“ *„Der Erbprinz und die Baronin verstehen sich auffallend gut.“ *„Verfällt ein Mann der Baronin, wird sie seiner schnell überdrüssig und sorgt dafür, dass ihm ein Unfall widerfährt – man bedenke ihre zwei verstorbenen Ehemänner. Nur der Graf soll gegen ihren Einfluss immun sein und das ist der Grund, warum er noch lebt.“ *„In ihrer Jugend soll die Baronin Fürst Rhuyven heimlich auf jede Feier begleitet und sich genauso hemmungslos wie er verhalten haben.“ ... über die Geschäfte ... *„Der Krieg befördert die Geschäfte der Nebeltänzer. Vermutlich ist es ihnen gleichgültig, wer obsiegt, solange sie alle Seiten mit Waffen beliefern.“ *"Die Nebeltänzer sind ein gutes Beispiel dafür, wie Reichtum den Charakter verdirbt. Dekadentes, skrupelloses Pack." Konzept/OOC Wer sind wir? Bei dem Haus Nebeltänzer handelt es sich um ein thalassisches Adelshaus, das aktiv bespielt wird. Drei Dinge zeichnen die Nebeltänzer vor allem aus: Da ist einmal der Reichtum, der über Jahrhunderte gemehrt, investiert und wieder gemehrt wurde. Die Nebeltänzer haben sich nie wirklich für Politik interessiert, sondern ihre Kraft darauf verwendet, Handelsbeziehungen innerhalb und außerhalb des Hohen Reiches aufzubauen und flexibel auf die Umstände der Zeit zu reagieren. Seit etwa sechzig Jahren handeln sie vor allem mit Waffen und Kriegsgerät – ein lukratives Geschäft in Zeiten des Krieges, das jedoch auch eine gewisse moralische Flexibilität erfordert, um voll ausgeschöpft zu werden. Dieser Bereich des Gilden-RPs läuft als Hintergrund und wird nur in Ausnahmefällen explizit ausgespielt. Die zweite Sache ist durch die erste bedingt – Dekadenz, Extravaganz und die Neigung, Gelüste rücksichtslos auszuleben. Die Nebeltänzer sind seit Generationen dafür berüchtigt, verschwendungssüchtige Fürsten und extravagante Fürstinnen hervorzubringen, die keinen Skandal scheuten – man kann es sich ja leisten. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hat das Nebeltänzer-Anwesen nahezu alles gesehen, was man für Geld kaufen kann. Dennoch sollte man nicht den Fehler machen, die Nebeltänzer zu unterschätzen – oft genug steckte Berechnung hinter den rauschenden Ballnächten und Orgien, bei denen mancher Gast im Strudel der Gelüste neben seinem Vermögen auch noch Namen, Ansehen und Titel verlor. Doch treten die Nebeltänzer selten selbst in Erscheinung, wenn es darum geht, Konkurrenten auszuschalten oder ihre Interessen auf Kosten anderer voranzutreiben. Das Intrigenspiel ist die dritte Stärke, die dieses Haus auszeichnet. Dabei wenden sich die Intrigen nicht nur nach außen, sondern bestimmen auch den Umgang der Familienmitglieder untereinander. Um nicht der Willkür seiner Verwandten ausgeliefert zu sein, muss man selbst nach der Macht greifen oder sich zumindest in eine Position bringen, die unangreifbar macht. Außerhalb des eigenen Hauses liegt es im Interesse der Nebeltänzer, ein geeignetes Umfeld für den Erfolg der eigenen Geschäfte zu generieren, sprich: Verpflichtungen und Abhängigkeiten zu schaffen, Verbündete zu gewinnen, Vermögen und Einfluss zu mehren, Entscheidungsträger für sich einzunehmen oder gefährlich erscheinende Konkurrenten gesellschaftlich und finanziell zu vernichten. Der Hauptsitz der Nebeltänzer ist das Anwesen Nebelflucht im nördlichen Immersangwald, dessen weitläufigen Gartenanlagen legendär sind. Mangels geeigneter Engine-Örtlichkeiten wird es je nach Verfügbarkeit an verschiedenen Stellen rund um die Insel der Sonnenwanderer ausgespielt, eventuell auch in der Instanz „Terrasse der Magister“. Welches RP machen wir? Als Fürstenhaus beteiligen wir uns natürlich am Adels-RP und an Intrigenspinnereien jeder Art – auch intern. Ein Großteil des Rollenspiels besteht daher aus Konversations-RP und Gesellschafts-RP – zu zweit, in kleineren Gruppen oder auch bei Events wie einem angedachten Ball oder ähnlichen gesellschaftlichen Großereignissen. Wie man der Beschreibung des Hauses schon entnehmen kann, sind die Nebeltänzer kein Ponyhof. wo man sich fröhlich mit Wattebällchen bewirft und am Ende alle wieder liebhat. Wir machen und mögen auch (nicht nur internes) Konflikt- und Intrigen-RP, wobei die Grenzen der Spieler natürlich abgesprochen und respektiert werden. Was bieten wir? Wir bieten eine erwachsene RP-Gilde mit netten, erfahrenen RPlern, außerdem angenehmen ooc-Umgang und ein internes Forum zum Plaudern, Spielen oder einfach nur für Absprachen. Was bieten wir nicht? Wir bieten keine 7/7 und 24/24-Bespaßung. Wir haben alle ein RL, das uns fordert und unsere Online-Zeiten begrenzt. Dennoch bemühen wir uns (und das wünschen wir uns auch), dass das Haus Nebeltänzer kontinuierlich bespielt wird und allen Chars die Möglichkeit bietet, eigene Plots, Intrigen und Verwicklungen voranzutreiben. Dazu dient auch unser Forum, in dem wir bei Bedarf Szenen als Foren-RP ausspielen. Was wünschen wir uns von unseren Mitspielern? Wir wünschen uns ein weitestgehend erwachsenes Verhalten, vor allem im Umgang mit Streitfragen, Kritik und Konflikten – man kann über alles sprechen, man muss es nur tun. Desweiteren halten wir die interne Kommunikation sehr hoch. Das bedeutet nicht, dass man direkt den ganzen Plan des eigenen Charakters darlegen muss, wenn man gerade eine Intrige plant, doch wir sehen es als Sache der Höflichkeit an, das "Opfer" eventuell kurz OOC vorzuwarnen, damit niemand eiskalt aufläuft und im schlimmsten Falle vor der Unspielbarkeit seiner Rolle steht. Deshalb ist auch das konsequente Trennen von IC und OOC wichtig. Wir möchten kein Metaspiel, und jeder sollte auch einmal Niederlagen einstecken oder Siege verbuchen können. Und – ganz wichtig - WoW ist letztlich ein Spiel, und als solches möchten wir es verstanden wissen. Wir wünschen uns außerdem Verständnis für Leute mit RL, das immer (!) vorgeht. Ferner erwarten wir grundsätzliche Lore-Kenntnisse und –treue und die grundlegende Beherrschung von Grammatik, Syntax und Orthographie der deutschen Sprache. Da wir keine RundumdieUhr-Bespaßung bieten, fordern wir auch keine tägliche Anwesenheit. Es ist daher auch möglich, mit Twinks und/ oder kurzen Online-Zeiten bei uns einzusteigen. Wir möchten allerdings auch keine Karteileichen – wenn jemand nur alle zwei Monate einmal da ist (ingame oder im Forum), ist es sinnlos, ihn in die aktuellen Geschehnisse einbinden zu wollen. Uns ist es wichtig, dass neue Mitspieler zu uns passen und unser Konzept in angemessener Form mittragen, sodass wir uns vorbehalten, nach einem Probespiel auch einmal „nein“ zu sagen. Was suchen wir? Aktuell suchen wir keine neuen Spieler. Wie und wo kann ich mich bewerben/informieren? Weitere Informationen zum Haus Nebeltänzer und seinen Mitgliedern gibt es im Aldor-Wiki. Für Bewerbungen gibt es jetzt einen Thread in unserem Forum http://nebeltänzer.de/nebeltaenzer. Für weitere Fragen kann man sich auch gerne Ingame an Rhamion wenden, entweder per /w oder per Ingame-Post. Kategorie:Gilden Horde